It is known to use heat exchangers onboard aircraft that utilise ambient atmospheric air as a cooling medium with which to cool on-board aircraft systems coolant. For example, air scoops may be located in ambient air, which direct air through dedicated inlets into the aircraft to provide coolant air into heat exchangers. Waste air may be disposed of through exhaust outlets. Also for example, heat exchangers may be located within by-pass ducts of an aircraft engine, the by-pass duct providing cooling air to the heat exchanger and also disposing of it.
In a separate field of technology, it is known to dispose anti-swirl vanes at an airflow inlet to an aircraft engine so as to improve the flow quality of air into the aircraft engine. An anti-swirl device is typically located in front of the engine face. Such devices at least partially remove airflow cross flows and/or secondary flows at the engine face.